


so much more than a simple line of code

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [22]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, conflicted feelings, dark google can you love a robot asking for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: It may be just a scratch to Chrono, but Kazumi can't help but worry over him.AUgust Day 22 - Futuristic AU
Relationships: Onimaru Kazumi/Shindou Chrono
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: AUgust 2020





	so much more than a simple line of code

Kazumi reaches out to take Chrono's arm. He gently pulls it toward him and inspects the tear in his skin. Fingers lightly brush around the injury, careful not to get too close. He could already feel the change in temperature around the wound. His body was, surprisingly, warm to the touch. But now it was feeling cold, metallic. Especially with his circuits exposed.

The wound itself wasn't too bad. Maybe a little too deep for comfort, but Kazumi had seen worse. Not on Chrono, thankfully, but on other androids, yes. Humans could be ruthless towards them if they wished, tearing them limb from limb and leaving them to be scrap on the side of the road. He hated the image of Chrono appearing like that in his mind.

"You really should be more careful," he whispers. His gaze still focusing on the exposed wires and broken metal.

"I know, I just…" Chrono let out a sigh. Kazumi glanced up for a second, eyes lingering on his chest as he took in a breath. "They started talking about your family and then they started talking about you."

That's when Kazumi lifts his gaze to meet with those shining green hues. He could note the frustration in his eyes as he recalled the past. There wasn't an ounce of regret in them. It was so realistic, the way he could mimic emotions.

"They didn't think you were fit to have the Onimaru name and I know you don't care for it but…just hearing them talk so badly about you." Kazumi feels the 'muscles' working underneath the synthetic skin as he clenches his fist. "I couldn't stand to hear it."

Chrono looks down at his injury, which is a poor attempt to hide the color rising in his cheeks.

"Thank you." He breathes out and wears a small smile. He wanted to say more, thank him for what he did, even if he wished he had been there to stop him from getting hurt.

There was never any order or command ingrained into his data to protect his name, and Kazumi would never issue it. Chrono did it of his own free will.

It was amazing how human Chrono could be. And, at times, Kazumi believed he was one. He could talk like any other human, laugh, worry, even show anger. The skin he wore was perfect to, ignoring the current tear. There were no signs of metal peering through and even when he would take his hand in his, it still felt soft and fleshy.

Only in moments like these was he reminded that he wasn't. He was a machine, an AI with a body. There was no beating heart inside of him and no soul, although Kazumi would argue otherwise.

He stares into Chrono's eyes, getting lost in that sea of green. He wished that he was human. It would have made things between them so much easier.

_'If only…'_

"Are you all right, Kazumi? You're squeezing me."

"Oh! Sorry," Kazumi apologizes and instantly lets go of him. He hadn't realized the pressure he had been applying while lost in thought. "I'm fine, just thinking about your wellbeing. Would you be all right if Verno came to check on you?" As he asks, he's already pushing his sleeve back to reveal his watch. It shoots up a holographic screen that he navigates to Verno's number.

"You don't have to contact her. I think I can manage this on my own." Chrono moves his arm up and down and flexes his fingers to show that his arm was still functional.

"You might not think it's a big deal, but I want you to be healthy." That wasn't the right word to use on an android, but it never felt right to be so technical with him. "And the last time you tried to repair yourself, you only made things worse."

"It was one time! And that was only because I mixed up some screws." He sighs. "I'm sorry for being a bother."

"You're not a bother, Chrono. You were looking out for me, weren't you? Besides, Verno doesn't mind the repairs." He looks back at the screen. "She said she can be here in an hour."

"Thanks, Kazumi. I'll…try to be more careful."

Chrono puts on a smile. It's a little apologetic, but grateful.

"It's fine." Kazumi glances down to his arm once more. "Just get some rest, okay?"

Chrono nods, and Kazumi excuses himself to his room. He still had some reports to look over, but didn't think he could focus on them at the moment. He could get to them another time. For now, he falls onto his bed, and raises an arm to shield his eyes as his mind wandered to Chrono.

He was an android that came into his life one day. A stray that had lost his creator. Kazumi had offered to take him in, and after some persuading, Chrono agreed. And Kazumi never regrets doing so.

Unlike the Onimaru androids, Chrono didn't follow a strict line of code. He was never really…robotic, for lack of better words. No same greetings, no formalities, no asking for orders. He was just…normal. The android could be so rebellious, yet sweet. Even when a task was given to him, he could make mistakes. He would ask curious questions about the world they lived in. It really made him seem to be human.

Even if he wasn't.

Kazumi sighs and wishes he could sink further into his bed. Chrono was an amazing android. And it hurt to have to bury these feelings for him deep inside his chest. He couldn't love an android, could he? No matter how real he seemed to be, he would always just be…a machine. It hurt to think of him like that.

Chrono was so much more than a simple line of code. And he could be more human than some actual humans he knew.

Maybe he was overthinking things. What did it matter that he was an android? That question brought up another, one he didn't want to address for the time being. He wasn't ready to face his feelings yet.

Maybe he'd talk to Verno about this. Hear what she had to say on the matter. He could always ask his brother, but the last thing he needed was him to have ammo to tease him with. But he would give him his honest opinion on the matter. There was still time before Verno would be here, so he sits up and begins to dial Kazuma's number, hoping he wouldn't regret asking him for advice.


End file.
